choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Danielle
Danielle, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is one of your classmates. She is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Danielle has long brown hair with bangs, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a faded black jacket with pockets on both sides over a white dress with floral pattern. Personality At first, she seems nice to your character and helpful to the theater club. After auditions ended, however, she drops the façade to reveal her deviousness, as shown when she sarcastically congratulates your character for auditioning for the role of a prince or princess in The Enchanted Kingdom play. She also acts passive-aggressive whenever she doesn't get what she wants, such as struggling to keep her cool when assigned the role of a witch during auditions and finding out that she ends up in said role in the play. She is shown to be jealous of your friendship and possible romance with Rory. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 6: Locked In (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA * Chapter 10: The Runaway * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 13: Bend, Don't Break * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 13: Team Green Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 7: Who Are You? Relationships Your Character Initially friendly towards your character by asking for the theater cube, Danielle is implied to have blackmailed or manipulated him/her into injuring the previous main character by placing the cube his/her way. After auditions, she shows her dislike for your character by sarcastically congratulating him/her on auditioning for the prince or princess, even more so when s/he gets said role while Danielle gets the role of a witch. Rory Having known Rory since at least middle school, Danielle considers Rory to be a close friend. However, she is interested in becoming more, even though as Rory tells you, Rory told her that (s)he likes her as a friend. She tries to kiss Rory at Homecoming, but Rory pulls away. When she confesses to sabotaging Jordan's audition and letting you take the blame, Rory becomes furious with her. In Chapter 14, she tells you that she has spent enough time focusing on Rory romantically; so it appears she has given up on that aspect. It's unclear if Rory forgives her by the end of Book 1, but you have the choice to and if you do, you reassure her that Rory will forgive her in time. In Book 2, she helps Ajay with his campaign for Rory to become student body president. Other Looks Danielle - Homecoming.jpg|Homecoming Dress Danielle Costume.png|Witch Costume Danielle_Full.png|Full View of regular outfit Trivia * In Class Act Book 2, Chapter 3, it is revealed that she is going to therapy and is trying to become a better person, hinting that she may have mental health issues. * The name Danielle is Hebrew in origin and means "God is my judge". It's the female French variant of the name Daniel. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:LGBT Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters